Power Rangers Time Force Something To Fight For
by bethjones12333
Summary: Something to Fight For. How I think the argument between Wes and Jen should've gone. Did Trip have a vision? What are Wes' Nightmares? Has Wes ever loved anyone else? And what has been Wes' greatest sacrifice? Please Read :)


(Wes) Hey, hey, hey. Ease up. What did you do that for anyway? I had Nadira right where I wanted her.

(Jen) I told you to stay out of our way!

(Wes) But you need my help

(Jen) I told you, this is none of your business

(Wes) Huh, what's your problem? I'm fighting on your side.

(Jen) You're not fighting at all, you're playing!

(Lucas)This isn't a game for us…

(Jen) You've never had to fight for anything in your life.

(Wes) 'Course I have.

(Jen) What? Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for, something that helped everyone but you? Something you couldn't buy?

(Trip) Jen… STOP!

(Jen puts hand up for silence)

(Wes) I, I…

(Jen) Let's go!

(Wes) Love.

(Jen) What? Did you finally find something?

(Wes) Yes, Love…

(Jen) I don't want to hear about you cheating on some girl. I want to hear that you've given something away that you cared about, done something hard to help others. You're nothing but a waste of space!

(Trip) Jen, Don't…

(Jen) No! He needs to get his act together. He'll never do anything to help others he's just a selfish rich boy.

(Wes) Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that!

(Jen) What's wrong is the truth to much to handle? Huh, gonna run home to Daddy? You suck!

(Wes) You don't understand…

(Lucas) Don't understand what? Tell us?

(Wes) You wouldn't understand. None of you. It tears me apart every day but no one understands. A stupid rich boy, that's all I am. No one asks about my feelings, how I am. No one cares. As long as I have money and a job to fall back on I'll be happy, right? No one cares!

(Katie) Then help us understand… we care.

(Wes) You care because you have to. That's your job. You've been nothing but nice to me Katie and you Lucas and Trip. I don't blame you. Not even Jen. You don't know what's going on inside my head. My nightmares. You have no idea. And it's so hard to tell people. Nothing gives it justice, nothing makes it go away.

(Trip) I know… I read minds. I'm sorry about what happened. I'll never understand what it feels like; at least I hope I won't. No one cared about what you lost that day. As long as the rich mans son was safe and fifteen other innocent people survived. I'm so sorry Wes!

(Lucas) Trip? What are you talking about?

(Jen) Someone probably tried to kill the rich mans son and demanded a ransom. How much money did you lose? Huh?

(Wes) None… you don't know anything. Just shut up and leave me alone!

(Jen) No!

(Trip) Will you just shut up Jen! Who here can read minds.

(Silence)

(Trip) Oh yeah, just me! He gave up something huge to save a lot of people once. You need to shut up. NOW!

(Murmuring)

(Wes) _You're just a rich boy. You're a nobody. Nobody cares about you. She dies, or they die. Your choice._

(Lucas + Katie) Wes? Are you ok?

(Wes) You really want to know! Fine! I had a fiancé. She was so sweet and beautiful, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She understood me, the real me. Not the rich boy. Not the pompous prat. Me! We were at the bank one day. Men came in and started firing bullets everywhere, Ellie screamed and ran to hide behind the counter but one of the robbers caught her by the collar first. He held a gun to her head. He gave the others orders to line everyone one up. They were looking for me. They wanted my money. I opened the safe. Ellie was crying and I gave her a sad smile. I tried to put a lot of unsaid words into it. That I loved her, cared for her, won't let her get hurt. That she and the little baby in her tummy meant everything to me. The gunman saw us look at each other. He packed the money into his rucksack but kept hold of her. He looked directly at me and told me that I had to make a choice. Either the fifteen innocent people in the bank die or Ellie does. I looked her in the eyes. She nodded. I told her I loved her that I would give anything to save her. The man shot her in the head and let everyone else go. I ran to a gun that was lying on the floor and shot all of the gunmen dead in the street. There was blood all around her. She was dead and I was falling apart inside. It was all my fault! I had to choose. I had to save the other innocent people. One of them was only a child. I should've died. Do you know what the first thing my dad said to me was? Huh? It was 'how much money did they take?' and that he hoped he didn't have to pay for the funeral!

(Katie) I'm so sorry Wes!

(Lucas) That sucks man! You shouldn't have had to make that choice.

(Trip) It's gonna be ok.

(Jen) I'm so sorry… I, I didn't know

(Wes) You think you're the only one who's lost something. You lost Alex. And I'm sorry for that. I lost the love of my life and my unborn child. Life sucks! So no! I wasn't playing. I was hiding from the horrors of life. I was trying to make a new start…


End file.
